Reflection
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Just a mini one shot on what Kili is thinking when they first get captured by Mirkwood's elves when it comes to the she-elf that deflects his innuendo.


**Author's note: I am on a roll with these Hobbit one shots man. Sheesh. I don't know where it's all coming from. And I used to be so scared to write Tolkien. It never fit me right until I saw Desolation of Smaug and I got my inspiration for "Loyalty." Anyway. I am itching to write something else. I'm trying to work myself so I can fall asleep (insomnia is a bitch) because Christmas is tomorrow (even though it doesn't feel like Christmas eve). I'll stop rambling now. Review and enjoy! This piece is just gonna be a small reflection of Kili having feelings towards something he isn't supposed to. Nothing serious - just some fun!**

* * *

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers," Kili said smoothly, toothy grin on his face as he stared straight at the she-elf. He expected her to blush or look away, embarrassed, as the women folk often did when he spoke like that. He was not, however, expecting her next words.

"Or nothing." The she-elf smirked, actually smirked, before stepping away from the dwarf and leaving him reeling and feeling all sorts of things he shouldn't be feeling, and none of them bad. The she-elf was nothing like he had expected her to be.

The other dwarves, ever since his blasted mistake of thinking the elvish male in Rivendell was indeed a maiden, had teased Kili with his infatuation with the elvish kind. Dwarves and elves never got along. It was in their blood to hate each other. But then again, Kili had never been all that similar to his brethren. He was taller than most dwarves and he was lacking when it came to a proper beard. Out of the entire company, he would be the one to fall for the likes of an elf, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Whistling a low tune, Kili tosses the stone his mother had given him in the air. Before he left, he had made a promise that he would return to her safe. She had not wished him to go, having been content with where the dwarves of Erebor had ended up in the Blue Mountains. They were safe, and that's all Kili and Fili's mother had cared about. Kili wasn't satisfied - he remembered the grand halls of their home, and had always longed to travel Middle Earth in a journey to reclaim their homeland and slay Smaug the Terrible. No words were going to sway him from deciding to join Uncle Thorin on his journey.

His stone came back down, hitting his fingers wrong and shooting through the iron bars that kept him prisoner. Cursing smoothly in dwarvish, he pawed towards the door of the prison, attempting to reach out and grab the stone. His heart was pounding painfully against his chest. He couldn't bear to lose that stone now. Silly as it was, it kept him from getting homesick and he couldn't part from it just because they had been foolish enough to get captured by the elves of Mirkwood.

"What is this?" Her voice was light, filled with curiosity, and Kili's head shot up, shaking slightly as he pushed the hair from his eyes. It was that woman again, the she-elf that had deflected his innuendo from before. She had picked up the stone and was staring at it, and the way the curiosity graced her face sent a thrilling chill through the young dwarf. She really was a lovely creature - for an elf.

"It's nothing."

The woman turned her gaze and stared at Kili, her hand tightening around the stone. "If it is nothing, then I think I shall keep it." A faint smile pierced her lips when she saw the flicker of distress cross the dwarf's features. "What is written here?" Her finger trailed over the dwarf runes that were carved over the top of the stone, and Kili sighed wistfully.

"A promise. A promise to return safe and sound." He kept his hand outstretched, shoulder aching as he pressed against the bars of his cage. It wasn't a moment longer before the woman hesitated, and then handed the black stone back over to Kili. Momentarily her fingers brushed his, and an electrical current shot through him. He stared at the woman, thought of the her even long after she left again.

_She is like starlight of a different world._

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! This one is rather short, but that's okay. It's only a little one shot and it, like my other Kili fanfics, was written entirely on the spot. Didn't stop to think, just let my fingers take over. Tell me what you think, and make sure to check out my other work! (Even got supernatural and Inheritance Cycle fanfics). I don't know why I like writing in Kili's POV so much - he just seems the easiest to me. Don't think I could write in anyone else's POV. Maybe I'll try Tauriel or Bilbo next. Not sure. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
